


Наедине

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Actor Liu Hai Kuan, Actor Zhu Zan Jin, Actors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nice sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Romance, real persons - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Просто один совместный выходной из жизни Лю Хайкуаня и Чжу Цзаньцзиня - актеров, играющих Лань Сичэня и Цзинь Гуанъяо в дораме по "Магистру дьявольского культа"





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, о самих актеров я знаю чуть меньше, чем ничего. Поэтому это чистой воды ООС, но представлять мне их было здорово.  
> Фик абсолютно не сюжетный, чистой воды флаффное PWP.

Два года и десять сантиметров. Разницы. В возрасте и росте. Это то, что можно измерить в цифрах. То, чего измерению не поддается — характер, внешность, прошлое. А в гороскопы Цзаньцзинь не верил. Он вообще мало во что верит. В себя вот, например. Нет, не так, он верит, просто есть моменты в жизни, когда эта вера превращается в пыль. Например, когда он смотрит на Лю Хайкуаня.

По сравнению с высоким (десять сантиметров разницы, о которых трудно забыть, когда стоишь рядом), плотным (кто бы не мечтал о такой истинно мужской фигуре), властным (Лев в том самом гороскопе — не просто так, хоть в это он и не верит) Цзаньцзинь сам себе кажется маленьким мальчиком. Какая уж тут вера в себя… Но Цзаньцзинь не унывает. Это чувство вообще в списке личных табу на первом месте.

Цзаньцзинь смотрит на скользящего по полу солнечного зайчика и улыбается. Хороший день. Главное — уверить в этом себя, тогда и реальность поверит в это, и день действительно будет хорошим. Цзаньцзинь поднимает ладонь к глазам, и фантомное ощущение прикосновения накрывает с головой. Чужая рука, пальцы, обнимающие его пальцы, и сразу следом — ткань рубашки. Интернет, наверное, уже взорвался нарезками с видео и постами с комментариями. Но если бы была возможность вернуть — он бы все равно не удержался. Под десятками камер и перед многомиллионной аудиторией точно также бы рванулся вперед и удержал. Только бы не остаться одному, без Хайкуаня рядом.

Цзяньцзинь сжимает пальцы и устраивает голову на коленях. Отсюда, с пола, кровать кажется огромной, и спящего на ней не видно, но Цзаньцзиню достаточно знать, что там, завернувшись в одеяло почти по самый нос, прячется от прохладного кондиционированного воздуха тот, без которого он не мыслит себя вот уже который месяц. Еще немного — и Цзяньцзинь отдерет себя от любимого пятачка на полу под окном и пойдет готовить завтрак. Нет, он не рефлексует, ему просто нравится наблюдать, как светлеет комната, как отступает ночь, прячется по углам, уступая свету дня его законное место.

Завтрак нехитрый, но Хайкуаню нравится. И когда он остается до утра — Цзяньцзинь всегда просыпается первым, хотя обычно любит подавить подушку, а уж после ночи с Хайкуанем тем более. Но паровой омлет сам себя не сделает, так что Цзяньцзинь, зевая и потягиваясь после сидения на полу, проходит на кухню, закрывает за собой дверь плотнее, чтобы не разбудить раньше времени и принимается за завтрак.

Телефон мурлычет тихо что-то релаксное, и Цзяньцзинь ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Шею немного тянет при каждом резком движении, но скрывать красный след от жадных губ он не собирается. Пусть завидуют. И гадают, что же это за девушка, которая его так разукрасила. Хотя после вчерашнего инвента в девушку поверят явно не все. Но Цзяньцзиню было все равно. Его интимная жизнь — только его дело.

Цзяньцзинь заливает взбитые яйца в формочки и отправляет все это в пароварку. Хайкуань говорит, что только у него, Цзяньцзиня, он получается таким необыкновенным. Пышным, вкусным, легким. Цзяньцзинь охотно верит. Это так по-девчачьи, но ему нравится думать, что это потому, что он вкладывает в это блюдо всю свою любовь.

А любовь его огромна и безбрежна. Тихая, мягкая, вкрадчивая. Она не колется вспышками ревности, не бьет сомнениями. Она просто есть, и Цзяньцзинь сейчас — самый счастливый человек на свете.

Дверь открывается, когда омлет оказывается на уже накрытом столе.  
— Ты снова рано встал…

Со сна голос Хайкуаня чуть хриплый, низкий, он проходится дрожью вдоль позвоночника, и у Цзяньцзиня слабеют руки. А когда к спине прижимаются грудью, и он попадает в сильные объятия — только выдыхает. Закидывает голову, глядя снизу вверх на след от подушки на щеке Хайкуаня, улыбается и прикрывает глаза, принимая первый утренний поцелуй. Неглубокий, но нежный, такой откровенный. Но даже от него, такого легкого, немного саднят истерзанные ночью, а потому припухшие ещё больше губы. Хайкуань касается их языком, словно извиняясь за несдержанность и, ероша волосы, удаляется в ванную. Цзяньцзинь облизывается и окидывает стол придирчивым взглядом. Оставшись доволен увиденным, проскальзывает в спальню, косится на разобранную постель, но только впускает в комнату солнце. Сегодня у обоих выходной, на который у них нет планов, и Цзяньцзинь искренне надеется, что они и не появятся.

Завтрак проходит в уютном молчании под бормотание телевизора и заканчивается внезапным взрывом смеха и борьбой у раковины. У Цзяньцзиня нет посудомоечной машины, ему нравится мыть посуду руками, а Хайкуань вдруг решает, что обязательно должен помочь. Битва полотенцами заканчивается вполне предсказуемо: забытыми тарелками и долгими, до стонов и остановившегося дыхания, поцелуями. Спальня манит, да даже кухонный стол привлекает, но обоим нравится накручивать друг друга. Распалять, разжигать, чтобы взорваться вместе в самый неожиданный момент.

Посуда помыта, ленивое субботнее солнце заглядывает в окно, зовя выйти на улицу, но у них три еще не просмотренных фильма, неотвеченные сообщения и нечитанные сценарии. Они целуются, неглубоко и дразняще, после сообщений и перед началом первого фильма. Где-то на середине кино Цзяньцзинь зевает и вытягивается на диване, укладывая голову на ноги Хайкуаня. Тот тут же запускает пальцы в его волосы, и Цзяньцзинь чувствует себя котом. Кажется, что еще немного — и он затарахтит, замурлыкает. Он не хочет засыпать и только дремлет, почти не следя за сюжетом, но когда идут титры, Хайкуань тянет его за волосы, вынуждая развернуться и, склонившись, целует. От утренней неторопливости нет и следа, поцелуи глубокие, голодные, несмотря на то, что последний раз любовью они занимались этой ночью. Но они так давно не виделись, что одной ночи им мало. И Цзяньцзинь отвечает так же жадно. Постанывает, стискивает волосы Хайкуаня и разочарованно выдыхает, когда тот отстраняется.

Время на приготовление обеда решено не тратить, и журнальный столик оказывается заставленным коробочками с едой из доставки. Второй фильм гораздо интересней и еще спустя почти час после его окончания они обсуждают сюжет, игру актеров и даже немножко спорят. Спор заканчивается на диване, к которому Цзяньцзинь прижимает Хайкуаня. Он снова не удержался, хотя не раз зарекался спорить, зная собственную эмоциональную вовлеченность. Возможно, удержаться было бы легче, если бы Хайкуаню не так сильно нравилось дразнить его. Но тот не раз признавался, что откровенно любуется   
горящими глазами, румянцем и резким порывистым жестам, так что удержаться у Цзяньцзиня нет никаких шансов. В этот раз он сам целует Хайкуаня. Целует, смакует приоткрытые губы, заводит и заводится сам. Возможно, здесь и сейчас бы все и закончилось, но звонит телефон, и Цзяньцзинь нехотя отпускает свою жертву.

Вечер тянется медленно, томно. Предвкушение растет, заполняет квартиру и их самих, и строчки сценария сливаются, а сюжет третьего фильма проходит мимо сознания. Разобранная кровать манит даже через закрытую дверь, собственное возбуждение накатывает постепенно, но неумолимо, как прилив. Каждый вздох, каждое движение вдруг наполняется намеком. Обратный отсчет включается со стуком двери в ванную.

Но еще есть силы, и сладкая агония растягивается на ужин. Никаких свечей, только садящееся за горизонт солнце и заполняющий квартиру полумрак. Тонкий запах вина и взгляд напротив. Цзяньцзинь может смотреть в темные глаза Хайкуаня вечно. Они сияют любовью, желанием, страстью, голодом, и от этого внизу живота сводит от возбуждения.

После ужина Цзяньцзинь двигается, как в тумане. Почти успевает убрать со стола, когда Хайкуань перехватывает руку, тянет на себя и, прижав бедрами к раковине, целует. Целует так, что становится ясно: ни секунды промедления больше не будет.

Они целуются всю дорогу до спальни. Сшибая углы, спотыкаясь о мебель, стаскивая домашнюю одежду. И на постель падают уже обнаженными. Цзяньцзинь только охает и тут же покорно откидывает голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, от которых утром обязательно появятся еще следы. Не то, чтобы у него такая уж нежная кожа, просто Хайкуань не жалеет его ни капли. Он такой собственник, что пометил бы каждый сантиметр тела Цзяньцзиня, если бы мог. Не то, чтобы он не пытается…

Хайкуань резкий. Порывистый и очень сильный. Но он умеет быть нежным и чутким, и в такие моменты Цзяньцзинь чувствует себя шоколадом, тающим на солнце. Они не такие уж давние любовники, и насладиться друг другом еще не успели, поэтому в их любви нет пресыщенности и поиска нового удовольствия. Они все еще изучают друг друга, и это так прекрасно, что дыхания отчаянно не хватает.

Цзяньцзинь обожает целоваться. У него небольшие, но пухлые губы, чувствительные, и Хайкуань отлично об этом знает. Он целует, покусывает, облизывает, сминает, и Цзяньцзинь только от одной этой ласки готов дойти до пика. Но у Хайкуаня другие планы. Он у Цзяньцзиня первый мужчина и всегда помнит об этом. Их первый раз получился торопливым и болезненным, поэтому в каждый последующий Хайкуань доводит его практически до потери сознания прежде, чем взять. Его подготовка неторопливая, обстоятельная, неумолимая, как рассвет. И Цзяньцзинь почти воет в подушку или собственную руку от возбуждения, пока тот трахает его пальцами, забыв о себе и собственном возбуждении.

Вторжение всегда осторожное, сразу глубокое, заполняющее, удивительно точное. Цзяньцзиня встряхивает, он потерянно стонет, подается навстречу, видя перед собой только всполохи на фоне темноты. Всю нежность смывает страстью и отпущенным на волю желанием, так старательно раздуваемом в течение всего дня. Кровать жалобно скрипит, поцелуи громкие, влажные, непристойные — от них одних кружится голова и не хватает кислорода. Цзяньцзинь выгибается, раздвигает бедра шире, ловит пьяный взгляд любовника, тянется навстречу. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть… Хайкуань бьет точно, двигается размашисто и сильно, собирает вскрики и стоны с губ Цзяньцзиня, стонет сам.

Темные глаза и вовсе становятся бешенными в преддверии оргазма, и это так больно и хорошо, что Цзяньцзинь кончает без рук. Стонет долго, почти мучительно, содрогается, стискивая мокрые плечи Хайкуаня, и не выпускает, вынуждая излиться в себя. И Хайкуань открывается до конца, становится уязвимым, почти беспомощным перед удовольствием, от которого забываешь, что нужно дышать.

Цзяньцзинь ловит его последний судорожный выдох и принимает в объятия потяжелевшее тело. Ни пошевелиться, ни моргнуть. Наслаждение такое абсолютное, что хочется умереть именно в эту секунду.

Люблю-тебя-люблю-тебя-люблю-тебя…

Бьется и бьется в голове и сердце, когда немного отпускает. Совсем чуть, только чтобы выдохнуть и вытянуться рядом.

— Люблю-люблю-люблю-тебя…

Пальцы путаются, губы целуют, делятся таким необходимым воздухом. И шепчут, шепчут… Заполошно, торопливо, пока можно. Потому что, когда встанет солнце, это уйдет глубоко в сердце, чтобы вылиться только следующей ночью. Эти слова пугливы, они боятся света. Потому и шепот, потому и сейчас.

— Люблю.

Улыбка усталая, счастливая. И пусть завтра будет ныть все тело, это ничего не значит.

— Иди ко мне…

Объятия такие сильные и собственнические. Цзяньцзинь улыбается в голое плечо. Десять сантиметров разницы роста не имеют никакого значения, когда лежишь. А день действительно был хорошим.


End file.
